


en vogue (smile for the camera, sugar)

by MontglaneChess



Category: Fashion Model RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story and she's not quite herself today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	en vogue (smile for the camera, sugar)

so let me get this straight/but not narrow/as this cold crisp sun/glimmers titian in your halo'd hair/not so much a who, but when/ your hourglass figure/encased in crinoline/stops being femme/ when it meets the collared denim and screams McQueen/ and the biker calf-skin boots/ add a spice of masculine/this day-late, dollar short/punk rock chick/ in Chloe cherry print/tries for elegant--pearls and pony hair flats/ whisper on the shaggy carpet/miles below her Mary Quant mini/vintage slut wrapped in space age fabric/kohl-dark eyes that transition from night to day/separate lives and lovers/chained with Chanel/dripping gold links on classic whites/and that perfect mink/silk scarves/beyond blasé/bright splotches against the wine soaked seasonal fare/relaxed fits and tapered wits/classic looks/speaking volumes/pumping through your speakers/therapists, your best boys/they create the Who.


End file.
